


nostalgia is bliss

by nicosrainbows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute Ending, Forests, Gift Fic, I Love You, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicosrainbows/pseuds/nicosrainbows
Summary: Teddie is dragged out by his boyfriend Danny, saying he has a surprise for him in the woods. And its wonderful, in such a way they'll never forget it ever again. ( not nsfw )





	nostalgia is bliss

**Author's Note:**

> this was and is a gift for my girlfriend emma, six months with the cutie and finally got around to writing her OCs for her. love u bbg ( NOT EDITED OR BETA'D )

“C’mon, bear, I gotta show you something.” Danny pulled on his lovers arm gently, his lazy smile was all Teddie could see in the dark starry night - and it was beautiful. He was beautiful. Teddie rolled his eyes, unable to hide his small smile himself as the blonde draped his big coat upon the brunette's shoulders, dragging him farther into the woods behind his house. It wasn’t too cold that night, but still chilly for a night late March.

 

“Fine, fine, but only because you're cute… where are we going anyway?” Teddie intertwined his hand with Danny softly, gazing upon them. They had gotten so far together, gone through so much, and just, it meant so much to Teddie in the end. Danny let out a soft chuckle, turning and pressed a soft kiss upon the absolute gem of his life. 

 

“It’s a surprise, silly! You’ll see when we get there, but I know for sure that you will most definitely love it. Probably even more than you love me or books.” He rubbed his thumb against their hands then continued their treck forward. 

 

“Now that’s saying something, more than books and you? This has to be good,” Teddie felt his face heat up slightly upon the single kiss, even after this long of being together, anything made the boy absolutely melt with anything Danny did to him.

 

“Yup! Now hurry up, bear, we don’t want you out too late again. Even if you’re staying over… you get sick and then I'm the one who has to take care of you. Not that either of us would mind in the end.” 

 

“Not totally wrong, but being sick does totally suck. Though it is much better with you.” he swung their arms in the air, intertwined as they walked calmly through the forest - the only thing that can be heard throughout the trees was their tones. Everything was calm, everything was good, they were amazing. Soon Danny slowed their steps and Teddie followed his moves, he could barely see where they were walking at this point. It was getting pretty late… did Danny even know where he was going? 

 

“Danny?” Teddie called out, even if they were holding hands it was good recognition to know he didn't ditch him in the middle of anywhere. 

 

“Yes, love?” His voice was much closer than he expected, almost right next to his ear and tone soft.  
“Are we there yet? Or at least close?” The brunette leaned his head against Danny, it was late, he was tired, but with Danny so it was going okay. 

 

“Almost, maybe another two minutes. It’ll be worth it in the end, I promise.” his voice sounded like a soft laughing tone, how could he be this positive so late at night? Teddie would never know. Nor did he know how he was so positive in general, life totally sucked ass. Though he was glad he had Danny, not just their past issues being resolved and being brought back together, the fact that he had such a positive person there for him on his worst days- and Teddie there for him on his few. And with college just around the corner, and they were planning on moving into either a dorm together or small apartment, everything would be even better. Seeing Danny’s beautiful face every morning, studying with him, not having to walk down the street to see his boyfriend, it all sounded absolutely like the definition of bliss.

 

“Look on up ahead, sleepyhead. Our destination has arrived, er, well, we have.” Teddie’s thoughts took a moment to pause at his lover's voice, squinting ahead he saw some sort of large tree. It wasn't just any tree though, there was a rotting treehouse in the collapsing branches. It was their old treehouse from seemingly eons ago - from their childhood together. The memories of the two of them playing pirate together, prince and knight, even house were rushing back to him quickly. 

 

“Oh my God.” was all Teddie could manage at the moment, he hadn't expected Danny to remember this because mainly he himself had forgotten it. After their arguments throughout middle school and early high school they had left these things behind in a fit of rage - too fed up with one another to even be sentimental. “Danny, this is, I-” he couldn't manage anything, already feeling the nostalgia coursing through his veins. Luckily Danny knew just what to say at this moment, continuing for him with an explanation. 

 

“I was on a walk late one night and happened to stumble across it. Though most of the dress up outfits or props we had are either stolen or destroyed by weather… the overall building is still here.” he paused, a charming yet shy gleam in his eyes. “And I was wondering if I may be your knight again?” It was a joke but also not a joke, they obviously weren't going to suddenly start playing like they had when they were kids… were they? 

 

Either way, no matter what was to happen, Teddie’s heart melted at the words fumbling from Danny’s mouth. In one swoop he brought Danny into a bear hug, digging his face into his neck. The sudden weight upon him must have made him stumble back, but he caught them both easily - hugging back almost immediately.   
“I love you,” Teddie breathed into his boyfriend's neck.  
“I love you too, babe, now c’mon, before it gets too cold and you actually die from hypothermia.” The blonde pressed a gentle kiss to his ear, voice soft and teasing. God, he was perfect. Teddie still couldn't figure out how he chose him over anyone else, especially after everything that had happened. 

-

“How do you know this thing won't collapse under us while we are even just climbing it? It looks as if it's going to give out if I breathe on it…” the shorted commented, Danny had already climbed up the crumbling ladder that was nailed to the tree itself whilst everything creaked and threatened to give out under him. Danny laughed from above, head peering out from above. 

 

“If it does then I’ll catch you, I’m your knight remember? Gotta keep the prince safe.” Teddie felt his face heat up slightly, not responding as he ascended up the… way too tall ladder. Who even built it that high? Especially since tree houses were meant for kids, they could fall and die.

 

Whilst he made it to the top, Danny watched with soft eyes. His boyfriend was too cute sometimes, though honestly? He was cute all the time, his outfits and personality just adding to it. How had he managed someone so sweet? They both seemingly didn't know that answer, but neither of them minded. Soon enough they were face to face, Teddie just about climbing onto the platform himself - the only issue was the fact that Danny was in his way. 

 

“Uh, earth to Danny? You still in there?” with those words slipping from the brunette's lips, those same lips were captured in a soft kiss. He could not be surprised or startled whenever there was a sudden presence so close - reasons being both Danny made his breathless and actually came out of nowhere half the time. Though neither of them ever cared, Teddie especially loved the kisses. They made him feel safe like nothing could hurt him ever again.

 

“I’m here and planning to never leave.” He spoke against Teddie’s lips, eyes barely opened and lidded. This was another moment in which neither of them would forget, and it felt as if it would never end. Time had stopped, their lips locked in the dead of night and eyes half-lidded and gazing at one another lovingly. But not all good moments last forever as they parted, both faces equally red. Not matter how long they had been together, any moment similar to that would bring both of them into a mumbling gushy mess of love.   
“Now come on up here, love, I already brought some blankets here earlier so we wouldn't get cold. Mainly you, but you can always use my body to cling to.” Danny took a gentle hold of Teddie’s arms, hoisting him up onto his lap. The two scrambled as one to have their backs to the tree - looking out upon the dead silent forest as their hushed tones were all to be heard.

-

Their night together lasted seemingly forever, talking for hours on end about school, people, old stories of that same tree they laid upon whilst holding one another. One common topic the two talked about with loving smiles and eyes were their future together- talking of college, what they’d do, what pets they would get and their names, how they’d go to one or two parties, and onwards. Danny had fallen asleep first, Teddie had been half asleep and mumbling of how he wanted to name their cat Muffins, a goofy yet soft smile laid upon his face. Teddie himself had fallen asleep soon after, snuggled up to his boyfriend's side. They both dreamed of the future yet to come, fast approaching, and how they would explain this to their parents in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're here from my bkdk ff, im working on that. been a busy and sad year so far,, nonetheless thank you! Thank you emma for dealing with me 💕💕 hope u enjoyed


End file.
